kakuhidan school days
by Jade07Fun
Summary: basicly kakuzu and hidan have been friends for a wile now and kakuzu has fell head over heels for hidan...i cant spell and my grammer sucks if you cant stand things writen with bad grammer and spelling dont read !
1. Chapter 1

"I've been waiting at the window all day still no sign of Hidan where can he be?" Kakuzu thought, he sighed and looked out the window once again.

"KAKAZU COME HELP YOUR FUCKING MOM!!" Kakuzu's dad yelled, bringing Kakuzu out of his thoughts. Kakuzu ran down stairs.

"KAKUZU HURRY THE FUCK UP!!" Kakuzu's father shouted once more.

"I'm coming" Kakuzu yelled as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Hun" Kakuzu's mother smiled her voice softer than his father's.

"Hi mom…and dad so err what do you what mom?" Kakuzu asked walking towards his mother.

"Oh I just what you to wash these kitchen utensils for me, thanks love" Kakuzu's mother smiled and walked out the room leaving Kakuzu with his father. Kakuzu walked over to the sink and began to wash the utensils.

"So you date anyone?" Kakuzu father asked.

SMASH!!!

Kakuzu had dropped a plate on the floor.

"Err… sorry dad I'll sort it out" Kakuzu scurried around the room to find a dustpan and a brush to clean up the mess.

"Don't worry about it son so are you seeing anyone?" Kakuzu's dad asked once more even more curious than the first time he asked.

"Err…well there is someone I like" Kakuzu smiled looking out the window.

"But I'm not sure he likes me" Kakuzu muttered putting the remaining of the plate in the bin.  
"He?!" Kakuzu's dad questioned with a tone of anger in his voice and look of anger on his face.

"I mean she! I mean she!" Kakuzu stuttered quickly he knew how homophobic his dad was. He knew if his dad knew about him liking Hidan that would be the end of them both.

Knock! Knock!

Kakuzu looked up. Was It Hidan knocking on the door? Kakuzu ran out the kitchen to the door and opened it. There stood Hidan. He didn't look very happy.

"Hey"

"Hey Kakuzu, can I come in?"

"Yeah sure we can go out later I just got to wash the dishes…"

"Whatever." Hidan mumbled as he stepped into the hall. He really wasn't in a good mood. Kakuzu let Hidan into his room and then ran down stairs and washed the dishes quickly. When he was done, he ran back up to his room to find Hidan asleep on his bed. Kakuzu laughed.

"God he's hot when he sleeps" he muttered walking over to Hidan, stroking his hair observing the boy before him starting from Hidan's head. Hidan hair was a light gray he always kept it gelled back and out of the way, his eyes were a light purple (well when they were open they were) his lips…ohhh his lips Kakuzu wanted to kiss his lips over and over again for at least a hundred of times, they were just so perfect. Hidan's body even thought Hidan was small, he had a few muscles. Kakuzu sighed

"One day I'll tell you how I feel I swear I will" Kakuzu muttered walking over to his desk and sitting down he just stared at his friend.

"Why are you so perfect?" Kakuzu said a little louder than he expected.

"Hmmm…did you say something Kakuzu?" Hidan mumbled slowly opening his eyes as sat up.

"Huh…no err had a nice sleep?" Kakuzu lied trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I had a really strange dream though," Hidan said looking all confused. Kakuzu just laughed it was a rare moment to see his friend confused.

"What was your dream about?" Kakuzu asked tilting his head to one side.

"Don't know had the feeling someone was touching my hair and watching me it was darn creepy" Hidan smiled then took his focus to the floor.

"So what up you didn't seem happy earlier?" Kakuzu asked standing up from were he was sat.

"Oh… my mum's kicked me out again you mind if I crash here again I'm sure she'll let me back in a few days" Hidan said looking up at his friend.

"Yeah for me but I better ask my mum but hay if she says no I'll hide you here" Kakuzu laughed it wasn't the first time Hidan had been kicked out in fact it was the 7th.

"Thanks so were we going today?" Hidan asked standing up.

"Err the park" Kakuzu said walking towards Hidan.

"No it's way to cold for the park are you crazy" Hidan said glaring at his friend.

"Fine we can just stay here" Kakuzu laughed jumping down on his bed.

"Err…ok at least it's warm and hay I might get some more sleep" Hidan laughed also jumping on the bed, turning to face his friend. Kakuzu just stared into his friends eyes how he really wanted to kiss Hidan but he didn't know how he'd react and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with him over something stupid.

"So what're we going to do?" Hidan asked raising one eyebrow

"Err… how's truth or dare?" Kakuzu asked still staring into Hidan's eyes.

"That's for girls," Hidan laughed.

"No it's not beside got any better ideas?" Kakuzu asked he looked down on the bed he could feel Hidan's hand on his own. Did Hidan realize what he was doing? Or didn't he notice?

"I got one idea but…"Hidan dragged off trying not to look into Kakuzu eyes.

"But…?" Kakuzu said trying to make Hidan continue.

"But I need to make sure your ok with this…" Hidan stopped and looked into Kakuzu eyes.

"Ok with wh…" Kakuzu was cut off by Hidan placing his lips on Kakuzu's. Hidan was kissing him, Kakuzu felt like he was going to explode Hidan's lips were as soft as he had expected them to be, and finally a hint Hidan felt the same as Kakuzu. The kiss lasted a few second but Kakuzu wanted it to last forever.

"So…" Hidan looked at Kakuzu whose face hadn't changed since Hidan had started to kiss him. Kakuzu couldn't speak he just didn't know what to say.

"Oi answer me" Hidan shouted he seemed angry that Kakuzu hadn't replied.

"Oh sorry err yeah I'm ok with it" Kakuzu smiled

"Good" Hidan smiled leaning towards Kakuzu for another kiss, but he pinned Kakuzu down instead, Kakuzu laughed as Hidan leaned in for another kiss, But instead of sweet and tender it was rough and full of burning lust, he wanted Kakuzu and he wanted him bad. Hidan tried to part Kakuzu's lips begging for entrance but Kakuzu wanted to toy with his mind, he knew Hidan wanted him, but he'd make him work for it. Hidan bit the bottom of Kakuzu lip; Kakuzu gasped at the pain opening his mouth Hidan took the opportunity and stuck his tongue into his mouth leaving no bit untasted by his tongue.

Hidan's hand moved from Kakuzu's hand to his chest, he slowly began to unbutton his top throwing it across the room.  
When suddenly.

"Boys are you ok?" its was Kakuzu's father, the boys panicked, jumping off the bed but Kakuzu couldn't find his top anywhere he saw his door handle move and froze when the flung open.

"Kakuzu, why don't you have a top on?" Kakuzu's dad asked rising one eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Erm... I was to hot" Kakuzu lied with a smile hoping that his farther believed him. Luckily enough he did.

"Ok just put one back on before you catch a cold" Kakuzu dad said before shutting the bedroom door and walking down the hall.

"So… what know" Hidan asked Kakuzu. Kakuzu smiled and moved towards Hidan planting a small kiss on Hidan's lips for about 3 seconds. Hidan smiled, Kakuzu placed another kiss on Hidan's lips but not soft and sweet like the first one but instead it was a rough and forceful, Kakuzu's hands round Hidan's head pulling his friend towards him, Kakuzu tried to gain entrance to Hidan's mouth but Hidan just smirked moving his lips to the other side of Kakuzu's, Kakuzu laughed.

"Is he trying to tease me?" he thought as he tugged on Hidan's hair corseting him to gasp opening his mouth

"Haha victory" Kakuzu thought slipping his tough inside Hidan, but there was no way Hidan was backing down there toughs started to fight for a few minutes then slowly Hidan's hands raised up to Kakuzu's hair pulling it sharply back braking there kiss Hidan moved his mouth to Kakuzu's neck and bite down coursing blood to immerge inside Hidan's mouth.

"AHH SHIT" Kakuzu shouted pushing Hidan off of him.

"What…?" Hidan said stepping forwards to try and kiss Kakuzu but Kakuzu pushed him away grasping his neck were Hidan had just bit.

"You dick if my dad sees this I'm dead and AHH shit is it bleeding" Kakuzu moved said removing his hand from his neck to look at his hand covered in thick red blood.

"Oh it is HIDAN what am I going to do" Kakuzu shouted a look of anger on his face how dear Hidan be so thoughtless. Hidan shrugged.

"Don't just shrug go get some tissue" Kakuzu shouted sitting down on the bed. Hidan ran out the room and headed for the bathroom.

"Shit my dads going to kill me if he sees this what the hell do I do know Hidan's so stupid what was he thinking" Kakuzu thought as he held his neck. Hidan come running in with some tissue, Kakuzu snatched the tissue and held it to his neck the blood didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Hidan what happens if it don't stop" Kakuzu said a hint of worry in his voice.

"Look it's going to stop stupid," Hidan said sitting down on the bed.

"I'm stupid Hidan you just bit me!" Kakuzu shouted glaring at his friend.

"Look it will stop bleeding Jashin calm down, let me see" Kakuzu said trying to pull Kakuzu's hand away from his neck but it was no luck Kakuzu wouldn't budge.

"Let me look Jashin dam it" Hidan said taking one more tug at Kakuzu's hand. With a sigh Kakuzu moved his hand. Hidan let out a nerves laugh and then looked really worried.

"What is it?" Kakuzu asked raising one eyebrow placing one hand back on his neck.

"Well… it erm... Look's pretty deep so… erm you might need stitches" Hidan nervously laughed.

"WHAT… what am I supposed to do go to my dad and say hay look Hidan bit me can you take me to the hospital!" Kakuzu shouted standing up.

"NO don't be stupid erm… how about your mum?" Hidan said standing up.

"Hmmm she not be as bad as my dad and I do have to have this looked at" Kakuzu sighed walking out his room Hidan trailing behind him. Kakuzu walked into his mum's room were his mum was sat reading.

"Erm…mum…" Kakuzu dragged on but before he could finish his mum screamed.

"KAKUZU WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING!!!" Kakuzu's mum shouted.

"Mum shhhh I need you to take me to the hospital I'll explain on the way but you really really cant tell dad" Kakuzu said walking over to his mum.


	3. Chapter 3

~1 hour later after Kakuzu, Kakuzu's mum and Hidan had been to the hospital~

"So let me get this right it was Hidan who bit you?" Kakuzu's mum asked walking down the street with the two boys.

"Erm…yeah" Kakuzu stuttered walking faster to catch up with his mum.

"Might I ask why Hidan" Kakuzu's mum asked looking back to see if Hidan had court up yet.

"We were play fighting I got carried away" Hidan lied he knew that Kakuzu didn't what his mum to know about them if there was even a them? Hidan quickly sped up to catch up to Kakuzu the boys walked in front of Kakuzu's mum.

"So dose it still hurt?" Hidan whispered to Kakuzu.

"What the stitches… no why" Kakuzu whispered back speeding up to get further in front of his mum.

"Good" Hidan smiled he didn't really know what to say.

When the boys got in Kakuzu ran upstairs as fast as he could so his dad didn't see him Hidan might be able to get his mum to believe they were just fighting but Kakuzu's dad wasn't as well… stupid. Kakuzu and Hidan ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

"So…" Kakuzu said jumping on his bed.

"So... what" Hidan said as he sat on Kakuzu's desk.

"So… are we like erm…" Kakuzu stuttered he didn't know what to say.

"Are we what??" Hidan asked raising one eyebrow.

"Are we like going out or was that a one time thing?" Kakuzu asked quickly looking down at his feet.

"Err. I mean it … erm … hmmmmmmmmm," Hidan mumbled to himself. Kakuzu looked up with pleading eyes he then sighed and stud up.

"It's ok Hidan if it was a one time thing I mean…"Kakuzu was cut off my Hidan placing his lips on Kakuzu's the kiss was surprisingly soft but soon changed into a rouge kiss when Hidan bit Kakuzu's bottom lip. Kakuzu opened his mouth to gasp at the pain. Hidan slipped his tough inside Kakuzu's exploring every small detail Kakuzu was to surprised to react but Hidan soon stopped for air.

"It wasn't a one time thing I swear" Hidan said catching his breath.

"but… what about my dad if he finds out he'll kill me" Kakuzu said sitting back down on the bed. Hidan placed one arm around Kakuzu and smiled.  
"Well be careful not to let him find out then," Hidan whispered into Kakuzu's ear making him shiver.

"Well I wasn't planning on telling him" Kakuzu smiled and looked at the clock

"Dam Hidan its 10.00pm we better get some sleep" Kakuzu said removing his top and throwing across the room he them dived under the covers. Hidan chuckled to himself and throw his top across the room.

"So were am I sleeping" Hidan laughed walking over to Kakuzu's bed.

"Erm… you normally top and tale" Kakuzu said sitting up.

"Well I thought I'd just lay beside you this time" Hidan smiled pushing Kakuzu across the bed so he could fit beside him. Placing one arm round Kakuzu Hidan began to fall asleep.

"Night Hidan" Kakuzu whispered and slowly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Later that night about 11.00pm~~~~~~~~~~~

Footsteps could be heard walking towards Kakuzu's room, a hand slowly turning the door and silently opening it. Two eyes looked at the two boys fast asleep Hidan's arm around Kakuzu.

"Whats going off here" a voice shouted Kakuzu shot out of bed.

"Erm... erm... nothing... erm" Kakuzu stuttered heart beating faster than ever he'd be court.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hidan get your ass out that bed know" a voice shouted kakuzu froze he had now idea what to do as the person walked over to hidan yanking him out of bed by his hair.  
"Ow... what the fuck .... Who in the name in jashin did that!" hidan shouted half asleep he rubbed his eyes and stud up.  
"Don't say that cult in front of me!!!" the voice shouted as a hand slapped hidan round the face.  
"What the fuck mum?!?!? " Hidan yelled giving the look of death to his mother who yanked hidan's hair.  
"Don't use that language now get your ass down stairs your dads waiting for us!" hidan mother said pulling hidan towards the door hands still on the boys head.  
"Ow let me go and that basted is not my dad!!!" hidan yelled trying to brake his mothers grip.  
"Don't talk about your dad that way!!!" hidan mother yelled once more slapping hidan round the face hidan fell to the floor.  
"I'll talk about him how I fucking like he's not my dad he will never be my dad you stupid bitch leave me alone!!" hidan shouted standing up. Kakuzu's mouth wide open yeah he didn't like his mum but he would never talk to her like hidan dose his mum no wonder she always kicks him out.  
"Hidan get your ass down them stairs before I make you" hidan mum shouted.  
"What the fuck you going to do to make me" hidan yelled stumbering to his feet It all drew to silence for a few minutes.  
"HIDAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE DONT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!!!" A mans voice yelled hidan's eyes winded at the sound as he jumped across the room for his t-shirt.  
"HIDAN I'M GIVEING YOU TO THE COUNT OF 3 1...2..." the mans voice yelled up the stairs the sound of foot steps following. Hidan quickly pulled on his top and dashed for the door. Kakuzu still frozen. Hidan's mother smiled a evil smile.  
"What ever he's said to you forget it, he's never coming here again" hidan mother said.  
"But...but nothing happened were just friends" kakuzu stuttered hidan's mum was a scary women.  
"hmm i see the way you look at him my boy is never going to be that way so get over yourself small boy unless you what your dad knowing what I saw" hidan's mother smiled a evil smile.  
"But nothing happen" kakuzu said a hint of worry in his voice he understood why hidan hated this women so much.  
"Now who's your dad going to believe... that mark on your neck my help my story to so stay away from my son got that" the women said before leaving the room. Kakuzu sat down on the bed he could hear hidan yelling outside.  
"ow...ow...ow let me fucking go you fucking twat ow... ow... stop that ahhh fuck" hidan yelled as his father pulled hidan home by his hair.  
Kakuzu sighed.  
"Hunny what was that all about?" Kakuzu's mother said in a soothing voice as she slipped into the room. Kakuzu held back his tears he knew for a fact that hidan would be punished yet again for nothing. His parents are so lucky hidan heals fast or kakuzu would be straight down to the police.  
"Its nothing mum" kakuzu sighed looking out his window.  
"Come on sweetie I can tell something's wrong what is it?" his mother asked sitting next to kakuzu.  
"Hidan's mum has band me from seeing hidan" kakuzu spluttered small tears swept down his face.  
"Oh sweetie I'm sure she didn't mean it" kakuzu mother said hugging her son and he berried his face into her shoulders tears socking her clothes.  
"Hunny can I ask you something...?" kakuzu mother said looking down at her son  
"Yeah sure mum" kakuzu sniffled sitting back.  
"Do you like hidan.... more than a friend is that why you have a bite mark?" kakuzu mother asked hoping her son would not throw a fit at her for asking. Kakuzu froze what could he tell his mum.


	5. Chapter 5

"Erm… mum… I err… I mean" Kakuzu stuttered sweat dripping down his face what the hell was he meant to say.

"Kakuzu you can tell me" Kakuzu's mum smiled.

"Erm well… I… it's… were… I don't… please don't tell dad" Kakuzu stuttered he was really panicking if his mum told his dad he could forget ever seeing the sun again mind alone Hidan. His mum didn't seem to shocked with the boys answer.

"If that's what you what hunny but I cant promise nothing with your dad" Kakuzu's mum simply said as she stud up.

"Mum please dad will kill me" Kakuzu said standing to his feet his eyes pleading to his mum.

"I can't make any promises but I want tell him until you're ready" Kakuzu's mum said before leavening the room.

"Oh please god don't let her tell my dad I'll die" Kakuzu thought as he lay down on his bed.

"God this bed seems empty know" Kakuzu mumbled then fell into a deep sleep.

*----------------- Sometime in the middle of the night about 12.00pm------------*

"Kakuzu…. Kakuzu" a voice said as a person shuck Kakuzu's body gently

"Hmmm" Kakuzu mumbled and rolled over to face whoever was shacking him. After a few minutes he began to open his eyes to see hidan stud over him.

"Hidan" Kakuzu whispered rubbing his eyes

"Yeah who the fuck else" Hidan said quietly with a smile.

"What you doing here at…" Kakuzu looked over to the clock "at 12.00" Kakuzu said sitting up.

"Erm I cant go back home," Hidan said looking down at the floor.

"What you mean you cant go home your mum always lets you back in after she kicks you out" Kakuzu said looking up at Hidan.

"Well she's not kicked me out" Hidan said still looking at the floor.

"What you mean she's not kicked you out then why you here?" Kakuzu asked trying to make eye contact with Hidan.

"Well…. I've ran away I left a note and everything" Hidan said quickly stepping back he knew Kakuzu would throw a fit he did last time Hidan said he was going to run away but know he's done it.  
"Hidan what are you thinking what about school, food, mony and a place to live" Kakuzu said trying not to yell he stud to his feet stepping towards his friend.

"Look I can still go to school and I don't care about money and food and I can live anywhere the street for all I care I just cant stay at home" Hidan mumbled looking down to the ground.

"Hidan you can't run away" Kakuzu said placing his hands on Hidan shoulders.

"I can to and I fucking have Kakuzu you haven't even asked me why I've ran away" Hidan growled still trying to be quiet. Kakuzu sighed he had a good idea why.

"Ok Hidan why have you ran away" Kakuzu said letting go of Hidan shoulders.

"Ok well after being dragged home I got the beating of a life time I mean I heal fast but some of the marks still haven't gone away, then when that basted who meant to be my step dad had done beating me, I had my mum shouting at me saying no son of hers is being gay so told her I don't wonna be her son anyway and stomped to my room. So I thought it was a normal I'm in trouble get beaten get shouted out run to my room leave it for the night and pretend to be a happy family the next day, but my mum followed me upstairs still yelling she went in my room destroyed everything throwing all my stuff around the room I went to stop her but that basted grabbed me and made sure I couldn't move I had to watch my mum destroy my stuff I wasn't too bothered until she grabbed my bible. I began to struggle. I screamed at her tell her to stop and not to touch that but she still did. Kakuzu she ripped it up and threw it out the window I tried to brake free from the basted holding me but it was no use then my mum walked over to be and snatched my Jashin necklace. Kakuzu she took it from me and snapped the string I begged her to give it back Kakuzu I begged her and I don't normally beg she just laughed at me and walked out the room, with it my basted step father threw me to the ground laughed and walked out locking the door behind him. I was stuck in my room know trashed and I couldn't even read my bible or anything, so I wrote a note saying I'm running away and climbed out the window and ran to your house" Hidan said trying to hold back the tears. Kakuzu was shocked yeah know Hidan a reason to never want to go home again.

"Hidan…I don't know what to say" Kakuzu muttered giving his friend a hug.

"Hidan is that you?" a voice said coming from Kakuzu's door the door opened and Kakuzu's mother crept inside.

"Hidan is what you just said true?" she asked walking over to the two boys.

"Mum!" Kakuzu shouted eyes wide his mum had heard everything. Hidan gulped he'd never told anyone about what his parents did only Kakuzu.

"Hidan is it true?" Kakuzu's mum asked once again, Hidan nodded. Kakuzu's mum sighed.

"Hidan you can stay here until we get this sorted ok I'll talk to your mum when you go to school" Kakuzu's mum said turning to walk out the room.

"Wait please don't talk to her!" Hidan shouted.

"Mum don't Hidan's mum is worse than dad" Kakuzu said staring at his mother.

"Kakuzu your dads not that bad, Hidan I will talk to your mum if you like it or not but for know please get some sleep" Kakuzu's mum said walking out the room.

"Kakuzu she can't talk to my mum I'll be in big trouble" Hidan said sitting down bearing his head in his hands.

"Hidan I'll talk to her tomorrow don't worry about it" Kakuzu smiled kneeling down next to Hidan. Hidan looked up and quickly placed his lips on Kakuzu's pinning his friend to the ground forcing entrance Kakuzu's mouth, Kakuzu was way to shocked to move and to be honest he didn't what to the fell of Hidan's tong exploring his mouth felt wonderful, after about 2 minutes Hidan broke the kiss for air.

"Hidan… what was that for" Kakuzu asked sitting up. Hidan just smiled.

"Kakuzu I don't care what my mum dose as long as I have you I'll be fine" Hidan smiled standing he removed his top and jumped into Kakuzu's bed he was tired after all. Kakuzu smiled and led next to Hidan, Hidan placed one arm round Kakuzu and fell to sleep his head on Kakuzu's chest.

"God I don't care what my dad says this fells to right to be wrong hmm wonder what school going to be like?" Kakuzu thought drifting off into a deep sleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hidan get up its time for school," Kakuzu said trying to pull Hidan off his chest.

"Hmmm... 5 more minutes" Hidan mumbled snuggling deeper into Kakuzu chest.

"Hidan come on we'll be late!" Kakuzu shouted finally pushing Hidan off him and jumping out of bed. Hidan landed on the floor with a large "THUMP".

"Ow asshole" Hidan muttered.

"Well get changed…. You do have some more clothes right?" Kakuzu asked as he pulled a new top out of his cubed.

"Yeah cause I remember that kind of stuff when I run away don't I" Hidan said sarcastically. Kakuzu just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll just wear what I have on and after school when my mum and dads at work I'll get my stuff" Hidan smiled standing to his feet.

"Fine you're the one who will look like a scruff" Kakuzu muttered as he pulled the top over his head and turned to face Hidan.

"What??" Hidan asked he hated when people stared.

"Get out I'm changing" Kakuzu said pointing to the door.

"Your kidding right" Hidan said raising one eyebrow.

"Find your top and wait outside the room now" Kakuzu sternly said.

"Fine" Hidan said walking over to Kakuzu "but first you give me something" Hidan smiled. Kakuzu rolled his eyes he knew exactly what Hidan wanted so he leaned forwards and kissed Hidan's lips for a few seconds then turned round with a blush on his face.

"Jashin Kakuzu don't go shy on me now" Hidan said grabbing Kakuzu arm turning him round and forcing him into a deep lust filled kiss Kakuzu willing aloud Hidan entrance to him mouth he loved the fell of Hidan's tough. Hidan left no place in Kakuzu's mouth untouched after a few minutes Kakuzu let out a small moan. Hidan broke the kiss and smirked.

"What was that Kakuzu?" he said playfully. Kakuzu face went bright red.

"Get out so I can change!!!" Kakuzu shouted pointing to the door. Hidan left the room still smirking. Kakuzu quickly got changed, he picked Hidan's top off the floor and walked out the room throwing the top at Hidan.

"Hurry up" Kakuzu said stomping down stairs. Hidan rolled his eyes and flowed.

"Hi mum can you make Hidan some toast a second I left my bad upstairs" Kakuzu said walking out the kitchen leavening Hidan and his mum alone.

"Its ok I don't wont anything… but what are you erm… going to tell my mum" Hidan muttered the last part hoping that Kakuzu mum had forgotten she said she was going to talk to her.

"Hidan I'm going to tell her were you are and that your safe its up to her what happens next but you can live here Hidan I don't mind you sleeping a few days but if what you said was true about your mum and dad then you will have to go to the police or something" Kakuzu mum explained. Hidan sighed this is why he didn't tell people he could hear the doubt in the woman's voice she didn't believe what his parents did no one ever dose only Kakuzu believes him. The room drew silent until Kakuzu walked in.

"So you ready to go Hidan?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah" Hidan sighed walking out the front door.

"Mum can you please not talk to his mum you don't know what she's like" Kakuzu said as he threw his bag on his back.

"I have to. Now get to school I'm sure Hidan's just exaggerating" Kakuzu mum said.

"Mum he's not trust me please you have to listen don't talk to her," Kakuzu begged.

"GO TO SCHOOL!!!" Kakuzu mum yelled pointing to the door. Kakuzu glared at his mum and stomped out the door.

"What tuck you so long?" Hidan asked as him and Kakuzu walked down the street.

"My mum she's going to talk to you mum and I cant stop her" Kakuzu said frustrated.

"Kakuzu… its ok I mean what do you expect her to believe remember that time you went to the police did they listen?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu was shocked he never told Hidan he went to the police to tell them about Hidan.

"Kakuzu don't worry I know they come round to the house but as you know I heal really fast so there was no mark there was no proof" Hidan said reaching for something on his neck. Oh yeah it wasn't there his bitch of a mother still had his necklace and he still had to get a new bible. Hidan sighed he felt lost without his jashing things.

"Oh yeah Hidan remember that time you tried to convert me to jashinism?" Kakuzu asked.

"Yeah you refused and I don't see why" Hidan said.

"Well guess what I still have," Kakuzu said as he pulled out a small bag out of his bag. Hidan snatched the bag and opened it. In the bag was a bible and a rosary he had given then Kakuzu to try and convert him. Hidan quickly put on the rosary and hugged the bible.

"Thanks you" Hidan said stopping and kissing Kakuzu on the cheek.

"Its ok I wasn't using them" Kakuzu smiled. Hidan grabbed his rosary and began to pray. Kakuzu sighed Hidan would not talk for awhile know but at least he'd be happy today.


	7. Chapter 7

"that was a waste of my fucking time!" hidan yelled stomping out his classroom kakuzu right behind him.

"hidan slow down" kakuzu muttered in a slightly angry tone this was the 2end lesson hidan had got him kicked out of and he'd only been in 3 so far..

"that teacher has no fucking right telling me what to fucking do!"

"actually he dose "

"oh your on his fucking side are you"

"hidan he asked you if you had a pen and I'm on no ones side"

"fuck off"

Kakuzu rolled his eye and grabbed hidan's wrist to slow the other male down.

"me and you both know you don't really want that" kakuzu smirked and pulled hidan towards him pulling him into a kiss. At fist kakuzu refused hidan entrance as he wanted to tease the other. Hidan smirked into the kiss and lowed his hand further down Kakuzu's body making him gasp and push hidan away when he felt the hand attempt to enter his trousers.

"aww kuzu you look all shy" hidan chuckled. Kakuzu just glared his cheeks all red.

"come on kuzu…" hidan walked towards kakuzu pinning him agenised the wall. Hidan moved his lips to the other boys ear and whispered "I know you want me to" hidan began running his hands up Kakuzu's top stroking his chest.

"hi…hidan … n…not here" kakuzu gasp he hated how week he felt right now everyone knew kakuzu was faster and stronger than hidan then why did he fell so helpless under his touch. Kakuzu knew he could dominate hidan quicker than hidan could dominate kakuzu then why oh why did he just not want to? Why did he want hidan to be in control? Kakuzu the one who is always in control no matter what. felt that he liked no wanted to be told what to do by hidan. Hidan smirked and sent butterfly kisses down kakuzu neck forcing the other to hold back a moan. Hidan moved his lips near Kakuzu's ear and whispered once again.

"then were else do you want to do this?" kakuzu was shocked no stunned so much he couldn't move he just froze up what exactly did hidan want to do they were both only 15.  
"kakuzu? You ok?" hidan said stepping back.

"yeah… i'm fine" kakuzu let out a nerves laughed. Hidan replaced his hands on Kakuzu's chest and began to run one finger down kakuzu chest to his stomach and back up again. After a few moments kakuzu began to shiver and he felt extremely turned on by hidan's actions, hidan smirked he could see this so he moved he body close to kakuzu not leavening one gap between them his hand still stroking Kakuzu's chest and stomach until he lowed his hand so it was rubbing against Kakuzu's groin area getting lower and lower. Kakuzu could not take no more he could fell himself getting hard and this was not a good when you are at school in the middle of the day and from the look of the clock on the wall the bell would go to let people out there lessons any time soon. Kakuzu gasp when he felt hidan give him a little squeeze oh grate now he was hard and his trousers made it very very uncomfortable Kakuzu growled and pushed hidan away then he began to run down the hall to the nearest bathroom leavening hidan stood there smirking.

"he's so fucking easy" hidan laughed walking down the hallway were kakuzu had just run.


	8. Chapter 8

"kuzu you in here?" hidan shouted opening another toilet door. Hidan sighed "Were the fuck you gone" he muttered to himself walking out the toilet and down the corridor everyone had already switch class rooms and gone to there next lesson. Hidan had already tried to find kakuzu there but he was no were to be seen hence him looking in all the school toilets. "bet the fuckers gone home… just as it was getting fun" hidan chuckled.

"I've not gone home" a voice muttered behind hidan.

"hay fucker thought you a had fucking ditched me then" hidan smiled walking towards kakuzu but kakuzu knew what he was after and began to back away.

"come on kuzu you know you wanna" hidan smirked but kakuzu still backed away.

"hidan I said not here" kakuzu said sternly still walking backwards not noticing the open janitors cumbered and falling straight into the small room with a loud bang. Hidan chuckled and walked into the room shutting the door behind himself knowing full well the door would be locked until someone come along with a key. Kakuzu scampered to his feet and flicked on the light switch only to see hidan right in front of him.

"so how about here then?" hidan seductively said placing his arms over Kakuzu's shoulders.

"hidan no what's gotten into you?"

"nothing kuzu….but I wanna be what's getting into you" hidan whispered the last part into Kakuzu's ear making him shiver. "kuzu I know I lot about you so I know you've have fucked anyone yet so I'll go easy on you" hidan smirked again.

"Hidan" kakuzu yelled his cheeks bright red. he didn't know what else to say yeah he really licked hidan and yeah he would one day wanna …. Err… as hidan dubbed it fuck but not now it was to fast they'd only just said they liked each other kakuzu knew hidan well and every time hidan got with someone male or female he "fucked" them but kakuzu didn't want to be just like the others he hoped when hidan said he liked it he meant it but he was talking about hidan here.

"come on kuzu please" hidan pretend to beg as he backed kakuzu into the wall of the closet placing his hands on his chest. " even if you don't fuck here let me hear you scream my name" hidan smiled. How the fuck can he look so cute and not swear was beyond kakuzu all he knew was hidan was starting to stroke his stomach again coursing kakuzu to fell like he was getting hard again dam. Hidan hands lowered down kakuzu body and felt his hard on threw the cloth.

"that must really be uncomfortable inside them pants let me help you with that" hidan smirk grew wider ( if possible) as he began to unbutton Kakuzu's trousers pulling the zip then finally with one tug pull them around Kakuzu's ankles. Kakuzu had gotten a lot harder and this was easer to see with out the trousers. Kakuzu felt uncomfortable  
Just stood there trousers around ankles and hidan slowly rubbing him threw the fabric witch was his boxes. Kakuzu began to moan as hidan gave a little squeeze. Hidan moved his lips to Kakuzu's ear and began to whisper. " you want more then you will have to remove your box's otherwise I'll just stop you have 5 minuets to think" still smirking hidan gave another little squeeze coursing kakuzu to let out a small moan.

"hidan please" kakuzu wined ok now he wanted more but like hell was he going to remove his own box's hidan had done everything this far why play mind games know.

"you want me you know what to do you have 2 more minuets" hidan began to rub gently making kakuzu shiver and moan until he suddenly stopped and took one step back.

" 5 minuets over kuzu and you still seem to have your box's on guess you don't want more" hidan smirked he knew dam well he wanted more he just liked to tease the guy. Kakuzu stepped forward.

"hidan please" he begged. Wait since when did kakuzu beg god or in hidan's case jashin what hidan was doing to him was unfair.

"take off your boxes then"

"but"

"no buts" hidan smirked as he saw the frustration in Kakuzu's eyes with a growl kakuzu closed his eyes and pulled his boxes down fast with his eyes still closed he felt something wet lick him… oh god hidan's tongue was was well it was "hmmmm" kakuzu let out a loud moan god this felt good.

"f…faster hidan" hidan went even slower just to annoying kakuzu then he stopped.

"beg me to" hidan smirked.

"what no!"

"then I'll stop" hidan began to get off his knees but kakuzu held his shoulders down.

"please hidan don't stop"

"then beg"

"no"

Hidan licked the end of kakuzu once again.

"fine please hidan please don't stop please.

"much better" hidan painfully slowly took kakuzu into his mouth and began to suck ever so lightly causing kakuzu to moan.

"HIDAN PLEASE FUCKING FASTER!!!" hidan though he had been mean so far might as well give him what he wants in no time kakuzu was moaning and was finding it hard just to stand it was hard to believe the foul mouthed hidan would have such a lovely skill.

"hh…h..hidan I'm…gonna.. Oh god . I'm gonna… hmmmmmmmmmmmm" with a loud moan kakuzu climaxed before he could worn hidan spilling his seed inside his mouth. Hidan just swallowed and smirked at kakuzu as he stood up.

"see not so bad huh"  
"s..sorry"

"for what?" hidan asked Kakuzu's face all red.

"for…not …w….warning you fast enough" kakuzu panted.

"meh you taste nice.. Get dressed schools almost over and well then we have to face my mum and dad and your mum and dad charming huh… oh year this door doesn't lock like the rest by the way and it will be me not warning you next time" hidan smirked opening the closet and walking down the hall leavening kakuzu to get changed.

"Asshole" kakuzu muttered pulling up his boxes but just before he could pull up his trousers a janitor walked into the closet and screamed from the sounds of it, it was a she kakuzu panicked pulled up his trousers and legged it out the closet. "shit hope she didn't see it was me" kakuzu thought as he ran down the hallway to wear he thought hidan was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where can he be" Kakuzu muttered walking round school he had been looking for Hidan for ages and the moron had not turned up to lesson. To be honest Kakuzu didn't know what to say to Hidan if he did see him I mean what was he meant to say. Kakuzu was currently walking home when he felt someone kick him. Kakuzu turned round to see who it was and there stood Hidan.

"Err hi" Kakuzu, said smiling. Hidan on the other hand didn't look amused he looked bored and irritated. "Where you been all day?"

"Home" Hidan said plainly.

"Oh…what happened?" Kakuzu asked tilting his head to one side. Hidan had to admit Kakuzu looked kinder odd smiling and acting unlike himself it made Hidan chuckle.

"What?" Kakuzu simple said wondering what could be soo funny.

"You… your acting odd" Hidan chuckled even more.

"Well… err… I'm in a good mood," Kakuzu mumbled.

"Wonder why?" Hidan smirked He could have rolled on the floor laughing when he seen Kakuzu face turn a little red.

"You didn't answer my question!" Kakuzu snapped a little fed up of Hidan taking the Mick out of him,

"Keep your fucking shoes on nothing happened they weren't in dumbass" Hidan smirked. Kakuzu lifted one eye brow Hidan didn't seem to have any bags with hi so what did he do at his house, he was about to ask when a fire truck came rushing past full speed with the lights flashing.

"Hidan you didn't"

"Woops" Hidan smirked.

"Why did you set your house of fire now your never going to get your stuff"

"I'm not a fucking retard I got my stuff there in your house"

"How… how did you?" Kakuzu stopped when he saw Hidan take some keys out his pocket. "Where when how?"

"You kept them in your fucking trouser pockets that should help you guess where when and how" Hidan smirked throwing the keys at Kakuzu.

"You" Kakuzu growled.

"Aww don't worry kuzu I not going take them again…. I got my own cut" Hidan snickered sticking his tongue out.

"Hidan you little" Kakuzu growled but Hidan began to run Kakuzu chanced him until they got to Kakuzu's house.

"Heh you don't run fast do ya" Hidan smirked as he leaned on Kakuzu's door waiting for him to catch up. When he did all Kakuzu did was growl. " Come on it was fun"

"Was not" Kakuzu muttered unlocking the door and walked in Hidan not to far behind him it was silent till they got to Kakuzu's room.

"Hey kuzu"

"Don't call that"

"Why it's so much easier than fucking Kakuzu anyway what's with the attitude I thought you was in a good mood"

" I was I'm just tired"

"Aww come here," Hidan said sweetly walking towards Kakuzu who just rolled his eyes. Hidan placed his hands around Kakuzu's neck and kissed him Kakuzu automatically responded Hidan would have depend the kiss if it was not for Kakuzu bedroom door opening and a loud voice screaming.

"KAKUZU WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Kakuzu panicked he knew that voice but it couldn't be he cant be home yet Kakuzu pushed Hidan off him and looked towards the door there stood his now very pissed off dad.

"Dad its… Erm… I … but... Oh …Erm" Kakuzu's mind panicked his heart racing this was NOT meant to happen. Hidan on the other hand just sighed.

"What do you think he's doing" Hidan said wile rolling his eyes. Kakuzu was so gob smacked he couldn't speak.

"Why you little retch get out my house!" Kakuzu's dad yelled. Kakuzu seemed to have regained his speech cause he managed to shout.

"NO!"

"What was that" Kakuzu's dad shouted his face scrunched up in anger,

"I…"

"He said fucking no" Hidan said plainly acting like this was something that happened every day.

"NO son of mine is going to be gay"

"That's what my mum said" Hidan muttered.

"What's going off in here!" a women's voice yelled. Oh god no now his mum was here two this could not get any worse for Kakuzu but it seemed he spoke to soon when he seen Hidan's mum and dad appeared. The boys gulped.

"Oh crap," they said in unison.

"Oh crap indeed" Kakuzu's and Hidan's dad said together.


	10. Chapter 10 END

The boys fathers stomped into the room each one grabbing their sons by the hair and pulling them away from each other.

"get the fuck off me asshole!!!!" Hidan screamed trying to pull away from his father so he could be back with Kakuzu.

"Dad let me go!" Kakuzu yelled. Right now the boys regretted their long hair as it really hurt to be pulled "this is what Hidan feels like?" Kakuzu thought trying to mentally bloke the pain so he could go help his boyfriend.

SLAP

The noise of a hand hitting flesh snapped Kakuzu out of his thought... Wait when did Hidan's mum come into the room her and his mum was at the door.

"MUM YOU BITCH!!!" Hidan yelled still pulling to brake free.

"Stop moving you brat you think you can get away with running away from home and setting our home on fire you can think again!" Hidan's dad yelled punching Hidan in the stomach making his son fall on the floor. One hand still on Hidan's hair, Hidan's father began dragging the boy out the room.

"NOO LET HIM GO!!!" Kakuzu screamed some how getting away from his father he ran to he door where Hidan and his parents had just left. But his mum was blocking the way. "Mum move I have to help him!" Kakuzu's mother just stared at her son still blocking the door. "MUM MOVE!!!" Kakuzu yelled he was about to push past but he was turned round to his father when….

THUMP

"Mum…" Kakuzu said as he felt a fist come in contact with his face knocking the boy out.

Kakuzu slowly opened his eye's unsure how long he had been sleeping. Groaning at how much his had now hurt. When he sat up he was still lead on the floor where he father had punched him.

"Wait where's Hidan!!" Kakuzu thought jumping to his feet panicking, Kakuzu ran to his door but it didn't open…. Odd his door didn't have a lock…. His dad must have put a lock on wile he was knocked out… "How the hell am I meant to get out here?" Kakuzu thought he was about to bang on the door when he heard his father shout.

"HE IS NO LONGER A SON OF MINE!!!! I SAY WE KICK HIM OUT !!!"

"he's still our son he's just… just…erm"  
"GAY I AM NOT HAVING A GAY SON!!!"

"Sweetie he's just. Just… ill… How about I get Tracy come and see him?"

"Tracy?"

"She my friend she's a consoler I'm sure if I ask her she will help Kakuzu get better?"

Kakuzu felt the anger build up inside him "I'm not ill" Kakuzu practically screamed inside his head. Kicking the door so hard it broke and made a small hole. Kakuzu walked back over to his bed and sat down closing his eyes he went to sleep but only for a few minutes he was awaked when he heard footsteps walking towards his door, he could hear the locks being undone. The handle turned and the door opened just a small enough crack not big enough for Kakuzu to see who it was but he could hear them.

"Kakuzu you awake?" it was his mother. Kakuzu let out a growl, his mum must have took it as a yes because she walked in making sure the door was shut behind her and her son could not get out. "Kakuzu you ok?" his mother asked. Kakuzu was angry and his mother could tell as her only sons face was scowling at her and Kakuzu never had anything but respected for his mother and father. To see her son like this was hurting her she knew if she didn't pretend he was ill her husband would kick him out. "Kakuzu talk to me"

"I'm not ill" Kakuzu muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing mother" Kakuzu used the word mother as he knew his mum didn't like it, it was odd Kakuzu normally respected his mum but for some reason right now he just couldn't he was so angry with her with everyone and everything.

"Come now Kakuzu… there's a women here to see you her names Tracy she's here to talk to you" Kakuzu clenched his fist so she actually rang Tracy.

"No"

"Kakuzu come on son" Kakuzu mum tried to grab her son's hand but Kakuzu quickly pulled it away. "Kakuzu?"

"I no longer consider myself as your son... I mean dad doesn't want me dose he … so why should .I actually thought you would be different though mum I didn't think of all people YOU would think I'm ill and need curing like this is just some big disease. Well its not I am NOT ill, before you say it this is NOT Hidan's fault either. I am the way I am because that's just who I am I don't want to see Tracy mum I WANT to see Hidan" Kakuzu's looked up, the women before him looked like she was going to cry. Kakuzu walked forward to push past but his mother would not let him pass. "If you have ANY love left for me you will let me go"

"Kakuzu…" his mother was in tears.  
"Let me past" Kakuzu said sternly. His mum hugged her son as she burst into tears.

"If you go down the stairs your father will see you the window is open and…Hidan is at his house that's what we was told he was so we could keep you two away from each other I'm sorry son" the women fell to her knees as Kakuzu turned towards the window before he claimed out he looked back.

"Bye mum say bye to Tomas (it his dad's real name) for me" after saying this he claimed out the window and began running down the street.

"Good bye son… good luck"

"my fucking head" Hidan complained sitting up he was in his room… he thought, there was nothing but walls a floor ,a boarded window and a locked door in it. "What the fuck?" Hidan tried to stand but his leg would not let him when he tried it just hurt … grate now how was he meant to get out his leg was broken. There was blood everywhere Hidan assumed it was his cause when he got back home his parents kicked the living shit out of him, but the only thing he could think about was hoping Kakuzu was ok. Hidan turned his had to look at the door as he could hear someone unlocking it. When the person walked in it turned out to be his mother.

"what the fuck do you want bitch"

SLAP

"Some respect"

"Sluts don't get respect"

SLAP

"No more Hidan!!! Or else"

"Or else what you'll get my dad or that asshole who's not really my dad but I have to call him that cause you was a slut and don't know who my real dad is!!!! What more do you think you can fucking do besides kill me!!! I WILL get out of here and I WILL be with Kakuzu whether YOU are that TWAT likes it or not"!!!" Hidan screamed at his mother.

THUMP

Hidan felt a fist come crashing with his face. Hidan looked up to see his "dad" stud there looking really pissed off. Hidan let out a scream when his mum grabbed his broken leg.

"You're going to listen to us Hidan and show a little respect or else"  
"Or else what like I give I fuck what you do to me"

"Maybe not to you but…" Hidan's mother shot a look to his father who walked out the room to fetch something… or someone cause when he come back Hidan saw being dragged into the room by his hair was…. Kakuzu. "But we can sure and hell hurt him"

"LET HIM GOO!!!!" Hidan screamed. Hidan's dad smirked throwing Kakuzu down on the floor next to Hidan causing him to land with a thud. "Kakuzu what are you doing here?" before Kakuzu could speak Hidan's mother interrupted.

"He was here to come and get you… shame the idiot was court by your father first"  
There was a phone call both the parents looked at each other and walked out the room locking the door behind them.

"I'm sorry Hidan" Kakuzu mutters getting up and sitting next to his boyfriend, "I'm sorry I'm so pathetic I couldn't even get you out of here.

"Kakuzu you're not…."

"Yes I am I should have got you out this house sooner"

"yeah but Kakuzu you're here now…and I have a idea" Kakuzu looked at Hidan confused.

"I may have a broken leg but you can still move right?" Kakuzu nodded "next time they come in stand near the door and run"

"But if I do that I'll leave you here"

"Its ok Kakuzu as long as your fine I wouldn't really care"

"BUT I WOULD!!" Hidan shook his head.

"Kakuzu you can get out of here leave me"

"No! I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Kakuzu got up and stood in front of the door. When it opened with Hidan's father stood there.

THUMP!!

Hidan was gob smacked Kakuzu archly managed to nock his father out. Turning Kakuzu quickly grabbed Hidan swinging the smaller boy over his shoulders and making a run for it down the stairs and out the front door. When they was around the corner Kakuzu slowly placed Hidan down and helped him walk.

"Kakuzu that was fucking amazing"

"It's not over yet I have to get you to a hospital"

"Kakuzu" Hidan looked up at Kakuzu who stared right back.

"Yeah"

"I really love you" Hidan smiled "I mean it Kakuzu I really do" Kakuzu felt his cheeks go red.

"Hidan I… love you to"

"Promise me something"

"Yeah Hidan anything"

"No matter what will you always be there?"

"Hidan am I still here now?"

"Yeah"

"Then there's your answer" Hidan smiled and so did Kakuzu as they began to walk to the hospital right now no one with the world matter because they where together.


End file.
